Elwan
by Lerya-42
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune loup garou enfermé tout le début de sa vie dans un labo. Son histoire ne va pas révéler ce qu'il a subit exactement ni ce qu'il a pensé ou ressentit mais présentera seulement les faits. BIENVENUE EN ENFER. C'est un test de ma part pour savoir si vous aimerez mon style d'écriture. (des pouvoirs ressemblant à ceux de Jack Frost)


Son histoire ne va pas révéler ce qu'il a subit exactement ni ce qu'il a pensé ou ressentit mais présentera seulement les faits.

1042 est né dans un labo. Son père ainsi que sa mère étaient des sujet, il ne les a donc jamais connu.  
A peine fut il en âge de parler et de marcher qu'il fut marqué et habillé en noir. Son code bar était son identité en tant que sujet.  
1042 était son nom, c'était ainsi.  
Il fut ensuite placé dans des cellules parmi d'autres enfants avec des particularité différentes et étranges.  
Le silence régnait protégées par les scientifique, "Eux", comme les prénommait les sujets.  
Les cellules était régulièrement changer, empêchant ainsi la sympathisation entres les sujet.  
Tout les jours, enfin jours... il n'en savait rien puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mais selon Eux la sonnerie correspondait à son début, on l'amenait dans des labos ou des cellules séparées pour "vérifier certains trucs" comme ils disaient...

A l'âge des ces 5 ans 1042 se transforma pour la première fois en loups et ce jour là fut le même que celui de son transfert.  
Il se retrouva parmi d'autre sujet beaucoup plus âgé.. plus sauvage... plus violent...  
Il était le seul de son âge, le "Seul", c'est ainsi qu'Eux le nommaient.  
Là bas les vérifications était plus douloureuses, plus longues allant même jusqu'à plusieurs sonneries de suite.  
Certains sujet ne revenaient plus, on disait qu'ils étaient passés au transfert final.  
Là bas on ne vivait pas mais survivait, enfin c'est ce que disaient les illégaux. Ces sujet parlaient souvent entre eux, préparant et élaborant des fugues. Mais tout sujets devaient les dénoncer car il n'y a nul par où fuir , ni rien à fuir d'après Eux. Ces illégaux se faisaient donc vite repérer et envoyer au transfert final.  
Mais quelque uns restaient assez longtemps pour raconter des contes, des histoires sur le Dehors: le pays de l'Espoir.

Pendant sa 9ème année, 1042 Développa une faculté. Il était capable de givrer certaines choses malgré une grande dépense d'énergie et de grandes douleurs. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Eux de vérifier cette faculté, encore, encore, encore, ...  
Lorsqu'ils considérèrent enfin cette faculté comme étant la "seule", il le transféra, encore.  
On lui donna un bandage noir lui permettant de maîtriser sa faculté et de l'intégrer aux autres sujet en ayant une.  
Encore une fois ils se retrouva le plus jeune, gardant don surnom du "Seul".  
Les sujets étaient différents. Ils étaient plus calmes, plus froids, plus résignés.  
Il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de Ratés. ceux là étaient les plus imprévisible les plus dangereux.  
Les illégaux les appelaient "fous". Les Ratés criaient, mordaient, crachaient et utilisaient leurs facultés contre Eux.  
Certains décidèrent d'aller au transfert final, seuls.

A sa 10ème année 1042 entendit pour la première fois le terme "d'Origine". Des sujets ayant la particularités d'être nés loup et pouvant se transformer en humain. D'ailleurs le mot "sujet" n'était pas le mieux choisie car d'après Eux ils n'avaient pas été conçu ou vécut en labo.  
1042 écoutait souvent les conversations et c'est à partir du moment ou il à commencé à s'intéresser aux Origines  
et à croire aux pays de l'Espoir, au Dehors.;  
Ils ne voyais plus les illégaux comme des sujets à dénoncer mais à aider et à écouter.  
Et les Ratés n'étaient rien d'autres que des sujets ayant subit trop de vérifications.  
Petit à petit, 1042 se rapprochait des illégaux sans pour autant en devenir un.

Et un jour ce fut la Réinitialisation.  
Selon Eux, les illégaux étaient trop nombreux et étaient aidé par les Origines.  
Il fallait remettre le projet à zéro, avec de nouveaux sujet.  
Eux le regardait souvent , déçu. Il disait qu'il allait regretter le "Seul", qu'ils allaient regretter 1042.  
Et ce fut le transfert final. Jamais, 1042 n'aurait cru voir autant de couleur d'un coup et entendre autant de son.  
Du jaune éclaté de ci de là accompagné d'un horrible son sourd.  
Du bleu, perlait au coin des yeux des sujets ou inondait les joues des illégaux. Le son des pleures enveloppé peu à peu 1042.  
Du rouge, partout autour, partout sur lui, partout...Et là ou il y avait le sang, il y avait les cris qui martelaient son petit crâne.  
Puis le noir, et le silence.

1042 se réveilla ensuite parmi les décombres et se mêla parmi les habitant d'une ville.  
Il y appris à y vivre.  
il appris que pour cela il lui fallait une identité: Elwan. Pourquoi ce nom? car c'était le seule qu'il avait entendu et il était sûr que l'illégal à qui il appartenait aurait accepté de lui prêter. Et puis il le lui rendra, au transfert final.  
Pendant 4 ans il survit dans la ville en apprenant les bases.  
Il apprit qu'il devait toujours avoir des armes cachées et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il s'enroula des lacet autour de ces jambes. Il y glissait ensuite des objet qui pouvait lui servir: bout de verres, couteaux...qu'il entourait ensuite de givre pour de pas se blesser.  
A ses 15 ans il décida de vivre en tant que loup pour rencontrer ces Origines qu'Eux craignaient tant et qui fascinaient tellement les illégaux.  
Il s'enfonça dans la forêt...

1042 disparut laissant Elwan dans ce monde, dans ce Dehors, dans cette univers d'Espoir.

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus . J'ai beaucoup moins d'éléments dans la partis où il habite en ville car cela aurait était impossible de développer plus sans aborder ses sentiments.  
ps: vraiment désolé pour les fautes, si stupide soit elle.  
Ps 2 : Merci à ma super correctrice :

ha oui , voici Elwan à 15 ans donc con âge actuel:

Mot de la correctrice : Excusez s'il reste des fautes mais c'est super difficile de toutes les corrigées.

Sorry Elo ^^


End file.
